The present invention is directed toward a suction collection system and more particularly toward such a system which may be used to collect a patient's own blood lost during surgery or for other fluid salvaging when indicated and to store the same in a sterile receptacle so that it may be readministered back to the patient intravenously.
Suction collection devices have been utilized for some time to collect blood or other body fluids and materials during surgery or when a patient is bleeding from a wound. This may be necessary so that a doctor can have a clear view of and access to the wound or area undergoing surgery.
Conventionally used suction collection receptacles normally include a substantially rigid canister or container with a flexible reservoir such as a bag comprised of polyvinyl chloride or the like suspended therein. A vacuum source is utilized to reduce the pressure within the container. A suction line leading from the container and having an aspirator or similar device attached to the end thereof is utilized to suction the blood from a patient. One such device is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,709.
These prior art devices have had several drawbacks. Firstly, some provide no means for reutilizing the blood or other fluid which has been collected. Furthermore, because a suction is being created within the canister, it is not impossible for the flexible bag to collapse or be drawn up toward the vacuum line.
Devices such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,608 have been proposed to overcome the problems with the above-described prior art devices. This patent describes a system which includes a soft pliable bag within a canister which includes means for removing the fluid which had been collected in the bag. The bag is prevented from collapsing during suction by a second vacuum line which is connected to the interior of the canister and which reduces the pressure around the outer surface of the pliable bag. The system is, however, somewhat complex and requires various procedural steps to set up the canister and bag and to remove the bag therefrom when it is desired to utilize the blood, thus adding to the time and costs of the system.